The Phone Call
by The Silent Hunter
Summary: Stella Nox is your average nobody... at least, until one phone call changes her life and reveals that she isn't so normal as everyone originally thought. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks hon, lunch was wonderful. It was nice seeing you again; don't wait so long to catch up next time. Ta-ta darling!" I waved as my overbearing sister clicked away, her shoes the last thing I heard as she walked down the street to where her limo was waiting. Letting my hand drop, I sighed and leaned up against the phone-booth, puffing my breath to move the hair from my face. When it just dropped back into its original position, I closed my eyes and banged my head on the metal booth, frustration finally finding a release.

My blond, beautiful, busty baby sister had tracked me down, forcing me to go to lunch with her where she promptly made me feel like a mound of dirt. She didn't try to, but the fact that everything just seemed to be in her favor—from her looks, to her job, to her hot-as-a-greek-god boyfriend... it all just made me feel so... inferior.

The sudden ring made me jump, clutching my chest as I stared into the booth, the blood pounding through my ears. The phone was ringing... I rolled my eyes and huffed, feeling retarded for getting so worked up over something so small as a ring. The phone rang again and I looked around, half-expecting to see some random person running up to answer the phone. As moments passed, marked by the continued ringing of the phone, no one appeared to receive the call and I bit my lip. With each ring, I was tempted to answer, telling myself not to; it had to be a prank... one that I wasn't about to buy into. A small voice in my head suddenly scolded me, reminding me that all of my decisions had been playing it safe and because of it, there was no adventure in my life, no spontaneity. Sighing, I bent over and pick up the phone, holding the receiver up to my ear.

"H-hello?" My nerves failed me at the very end, my voice coming out breathless and shy as nervousness gripped my gut in a choke-hold.

"Excuse me, it this Stella?" The voice was smooth, masculine, and obviously synthetic. I frowned, speaking before my mind had time to catch up.

"Yes... who are you?" I bit my lip, fighting the urge to smack myself in the fore-head.

"My name is Cerebro. I am calling to ask for your help."

"Why?" I asked, frowning and leaning heavily against the booth. I again had the urge to just hang up, but curiosity combined with the hatred I had for how dull I had become kept me on the phone, letting the man—if he was a man—continue.

"Your personality profile, genetics, psychological identity, hobbies, abilities, political alignment, and connection to influential people match the profile we require. Please agree to help us." The voice spoke fast but coherently, the sheer volume of information threatening to overwhelm me.

"Help with what? Who is 'us'? How do you know so much about me? Who ARE you?" I demanded, standing up straight and glaring at the phone booth. The voice spoke again, this time a little slower.

"My name is Cerebro. I am an artificial intelligence unit working for the UNSC. I am programmed to know everything I can. We need your help in strengthening the human-convenant alliance. Please agree to help us." I frowned, my mouth again speaking before I thought.

"What? How could **I** be able to help strengthen the alliance?" The voice sighed and I could feel the AI rolling his eyes.

"That is classified until you agree to help." I huffed in frustration, rolling my head until my forehead rested on the cool metal booth, slumping against the support again.

"You really aren't giving me a lot of information to go on in my agreement." He didn't say anything as I chewed on my lip. Closing my eyes, I spoke again. "If I agree, will I be safe and happy?" There was a slight pause.

"Based on my information... yes, you will be." I chewed my lip for another moment, rolling it over in my mind. One side of me was still slightly convinced that this was all a joke and that it would only end in pain. The other was screaming that I'd never done anything fun and look where it had gotten me. Opening my eyes, I stared at my reflection in the glass of the building beside me. My slightly haggard, dull appearance stared back, what once could have been a beautiful face hidden behind flat, colorless hair that was snarled from countless late nights with showers far and few between. The baggy clothes hung across my actually shapely frame, masking it from view and making me look like even more of a wall-flower. I stared into my eyes and my decision came, found within the fact that no one knew that I had green eyes any more.

"Okay," I said finally, "I'll help you."

**AN:** Well, here's something new, I hope you guys enjoy it. I should have fairly steady updates of this story, so please enjoy and know that it shouldn't be too long between chapters. As always, Read and Review so I know what you're thinking!


	2. Chapter 2

Cerebro spoke to me for a few more minutes, giving me directions and thanking me profusely for accepting. Finally hanging up, I turned and started to walk, heading down town. The paper I had written down the code he had given me on was gripped in my hand, slipped inside the glove that kept my hands warm. Biting my lip, I continued to trudge down the street, doubts finally entering the forefront of my mind. My brain was questioning the validity of the conversation, but my heart was set on continuing on; I had made a promise to him... and to myself. No longer, said my heart, will I be left in the dust, biding my time and becoming dull from fading away. No, I will enter life again with the determination to live it to the fullest. My brain countered rationally, questioning why we couldn't start out smaller rather than becoming victims of some cruel prank our first day in. I turned to my gut, knowing that it would win out as the tie breaker. Surprisingly, it was siding with my heart and I instantly shoved the arguments away, knowing that my gut was rarely wrong in things that would be worthwhile. Somehow, I just KNEW that I needed to help, that no one else could do what they needed me to do... even if I STILL didn't know what they expected of me.

Looking up, I found myself at my destination, staring up at the designer store, CALYPSO. Biting my lip, I walked in, my head down. The door swung around behind me as I stopped, staring up at the fancy, expensive clothes that no one who worked for a living ever wore. The bright colors and thin fabrics seemed to accentuate how out of place I was, dressed in heavy clothes of dark colors. Biting my lip, I backed up, eyes wide. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a woman dressed in reasonable yet fashionable clothes appeared at my side.

"Welcome to CALYPSO, how may I help you?" She asked, her voice light and smooth despite the slight confusion in her eyes. Her name-tag declared her to be 'Dani'. I stood there for a moment, just staring at her, before Cerebro's instructions drifted across my mind. I pulled the slip of paper out of my glove and handed it to her. Frowning, she took it and read it. As she did, realization and recognition flashed across her face and by the time she looked up at me, she had a real smile on her face and a dance in her eyes.

"Stella, please come with me; we've been expecting you." She led me away, deeper into the store. As we walked, she chattered about stuff I couldn't follow but I nodded slowly, trying my best nonetheless to keep up. Suddenly, something she said sunk in.

"...so we'll start with a shower then a little time in the spa followed by picking out an outfit and after that we can get your hair dealt with then we'll go get some make-up and then we'll finish up with accessories. You know, a girl is only as good as her accessories!" I stared at her, my eyes wide.

"Wait a second. What are you talking about?" She looked at me with surprise, the smile on her face faltering a bit.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Why is all of that necessary? I mean, what exactly are they expecting me to DO?" She stopped, sighing and looked me straight in the eyes.

"All I know is that we were asked to get you ready and looking your best. We were told to accentuate your natural beauty, not cover it in make-up and to make sure that you looked as appealing as possible. Beyond that I have no idea except that we were told to spare no expense. Someone in UNSC wants you looking your best tonight." Her face brightened as I nodded slowly, trying to take it in, "Anyway, I want you to trust me to make you look beautiful while maintaining your comfort and enhancing your already present beauty."

"Okay just... go easy on me; I haven't been shopping in a couple years." She smiled wider, nodding and, looping her arm through mine, she led me towards the back rooms and spa, chattering the entire way.

* * *

**AN:** Not much really happened in this chapter but things should kick up soon. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

After contacting the potential, he contacted his superior. Cerebro, while a 'dumb' AI, was no fool, and he knew that at least one person would be upset that he'd acted so quickly. He opened up communications without any delay, guarding himself against any hostility which might greet him.

"Cerebro? Is something wrong?" He was shocked she didn't already know, but then again, it had happened only moments ago.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just going to update you on the progress thus far." Cortana raised one elegant eyebrow, turning her full attention towards him.

"There is already progress? I thought that they were still hesitant to get anything done."

"They were, but they have no choice now: the process is under way and as we speak the potential is on her way to a store which will clean her up and prepare her for the state dinner tonight."

"But, all the seats are already assigned!" As she spoke, a hologram of the seating at the dinner appeared.

"I've taken the liberty of placing her between the Arbiter and the Master Chief." Cortana sighed as he indicated this with a slight change in the seating arrangement. "This will allow both to assess her and—hopefully—a bond to form." Shaking her head, Cortana turned, looking through a different connection at her savior.

"I hope you know what you're doing... and the repercussions there could be if this doesn't work." There was silence for a moment. "What does she look like?" Cerebro hesitated for a moment, then pulled up the most recent picture he had; one of her talking with him on the phone. Cortana looked at her, then stared at Cerebro.

"What? This experience will be just as beneficial to her as it will be to us... and she'll look better tonight."

"Who is going to go and pick her up for the dinner?"

"I was hoping that she might be escorted by the Chief." Cortana raised an eyebrow again. Before she could speak, he continued with his reasoning. "This will make it clear what her purpose is to be... and make it less of a shock when she sits beside him. Also, it will allow you to go with him to assess her first." Cortana sighed, before turning away, preparing to break communication.

"Very well. We'll pick her up on our way there. And Cerebro?" She shot a glare over her shoulder, "Next time, wait until I say; I'm not sure if the Arbiter _or_ Master Chief is ready to face this challenge."

* * *

**AN:** And Cortana makes an appearance! I hope you don't think any of these chapters are frivolous-though to me they seem to be at times. Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours and a couple misunderstandings later, I was almost ready to be allowed to look in a mirror. Dani had been very patient with me, coaching me through and helping me with every single step in the make-over process. All I knew at that moment was that I felt cleaner and fresher than ever before, my hair was longer than I had expected and softer than I thought possible, and I smelt like lilacs. Dani finished with a few final touches on my hair, which had been french-braided and been entwined by something I hadn't been able to see.

Suddenly, she grabbed my shoulders and turned me to the mirror. My eyes widened as I stared at myself, not quite believing that it was truly me that I was staring at. The green dress that had been shapeless on the hanger was pulled across my body elegantly, accentuating the curves I had forgotten I had. The dress was like a second skin across my torso and the tops of my thighs, becoming loose and draping elegantly from there to my feet, spreading out on the ground behind me with an elegant flare. The front went up to hug my throat with a beautiful silver design and flowed over me delicately, revealing pale skin that hadn't seen the light of day for more than a few years.

What looked like emeralds were glinting in my braid and my green eyes suddenly seemed brighter than they ever had. Soft green slipper-like shoes adorned my feet and a simple gold bracelet encircled my right wrist. A light green eyeshadow rounded out and completed my entire look and I couldn't help feeling beautiful, even though doubt in myself continued to persist.

"You look beautiful. I'm sure that whatever they want you to do, you'll be amazing." Nervousness fluttered through my stomach at Dani's words and I bit the inside of my bottom lip. Dani noticed and squeezed my shoulders lightly, smiling at me in the mirror. Suddenly, her communicator crackled and an unintelligible voice spoke. Dani pressed a button, then turned her attention back to me.

"It's time to go; your ride is here."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this is so short . The next chapter should be posted in the next few days. (like by Sunday). Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Cortana watched from the hologram projector in the ship as the Master Chief fidgeted, pulling at the ceremonial outfit. He was obviously uncomfortable being out of his MJOLNIR suit, even more so because he had just learned that they were picking up the potential. His pale skin had become slightly tanner from all the time he had spent outside at his new home; a small beach house on an island not too far from New York. His light hair was regulation cut and his blue eyes held the same spark and shine that had endeared him to her as her charge. She watched his huge frame—normally so completely controlled and still—fidget for a few more moments before she spoke.

"Relax Chief; how bad can it be? I mean, it's not _you_ that's supposed to be wooing her." She couldn't help but smirk as his face went pink. "You're just supposed to be her guide... and guardian." He fidgeted a little more and she sighed. "Chief, something is worrying you."

"The fact that I have little information for this mission is what is worrying me." He finally admitted. She sighed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine... especially since we have just arrived." He sat up straight, instantly portraying a sense of calm and control as she ship settled on the ground outside the store the potential was in. The door hissed open and he stood up, ducking to get out and onto the street. The few people nearby instantly recognized him as their savior. Some clapped, others stared, others smiled, nodded, and continued on their way. He nodded to them, then walked up to the store entrance. Just before he got there, the doors swung open and a woman labeled Dani greeted him.

"You're just in time; we just finished."

"That is good. We don't have very long to get there." Dani nodded, almost bouncing from the energy that was surging through her. She turned and looked back into the store. He followed her gaze and felt himself stiffen as she came into view, walking towards him shyly. After a moment, he collected himself and extended his arm to her.

"Ms. Nox?" She hesitantly smiled, slipping her arm gingerly into his. He led her towards the transport, taking her in completely and noticing two things; she was beautiful, and she was scared. She didn't say a word as he helped her into the ship, sitting down so tensely that he feared even the smallest sound would make her bolt. Not knowing what to do, he sat across from her, sitting beside the hologram where Cortana could take form.

"Are you alright Ms. Nox?" Cortana asked, appearing to his right. She jumped slightly before recovering herself.

"Please, call me Stella. Ms. Nox is the name my sister goes by." Her smile was obviously fake and strained.

"Stella, you didn't answer my question. Are you alright? You seem nervous." Stella sighed, staring out the window beside her for a moment before answering.

"I am nervous. Mostly because I have no idea what I'm doing here." He blinked in surprise.

"No one has told you what your part in this is?" She glanced at him, her eyes wide as she shook her head. He turned and glared at Cortana.

"Don't look at me like that: Cerebro was the one who contacted her in the first place."

"Well, I suggest you fill her in. Now." She sighed and turned to Stella, who was staring at them.

"We are attending the State Dinner where you will be in the presence of many delegates who will be observing you to determine whether you fit their criteria as part of the unification of the alliance on a personal level." She frowned.

"What do you mean, _a personal level_?" She asked and he couldn't help but feel impressed that she had blown right over the whole center-of-attention aspect and went straight to the meat of what she was doing. Cortana paused.

"The alliance has come to the conclusion that the only way we can really prove that we will work together better than the past covenant is to take drastic measures. All of the other measures have been taken... all that remains now is the proof that the Sangheili and Humans can become bound to one another. Since we are relatively close in genetic make-up, it was decided that the deepest bond of trust and the strongest bond one individual can have to another in their culture should be the measure." She was frowning, sitting up-straight, and looked completely focused and intent as she took it in.

"Are you saying," She paused, frowning harder, "that I'm supposed to enter into this... bond?"

"Yes. But only if you choose to do so. Tonight is just to see if they approve; if they do, another time will be chosen for you to meet him again and as much time as you need will be given until you make up your mind. All we're asking, is that you give this a chance." She nodded slowly, still frowning.

"This bond... I'm assuming you're talking about their mating bond." Cortana seemed almost shocked.

"How do you know about that?" Stella managed a small, rather wry smile.

"I know a lot of things that people don't think I do." Cortana nodded.

"Yes, it is. But like I said; please don't think about that right now. Just go in there and enjoy the experience." She nodded, already more at ease and confident.

"You are no longer worried?" The Master Chief asked, hiding his confusion behind his stone-like face. She smiled at him.

"Not really. Now that I know what I'm doing, I'm actually really confident that I can pull this off. Thanks for your concern though Chief."

* * *

**AN:** So the truth begins to come out. What do you think so far? Please review so I know what you're thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

I shot him a large smile as I watched his face hiding his confusion. For a Spartan, he sure did reveal more emotion that I would have thought. Sitting across from the savior of humanity and the AI complex who had helped him, I was starting to become aware of my new role in the world. My performance and behavior tonight would potentially change the fate of the alliance and humanity in general. The burden was kinda... exciting, truth-be-told. I had never amounted to anything before, so the chance to finally do something worthwhile was exciting... so long as I kept the long term out of my head for now. The idea of tying myself to someone scared the shit out of me... so I kept that part of my role out of my head.

"When we get there, you will be seated between the Master Chief and the Arbiter. The Chief will escort you into the dining hall." My tumultuous thoughts were interrupted as Cortana spoke.

"Should I call them 'Master Chief' and 'Arbiter'?" I asked and a small smile slid across the Spartan's face.

"Those are the generally accepted names we go by. For the sake of political correctness, use them until you are told otherwise." I nodded, already moving on to the next thought.

"So, I'm assuming the one they chose to try to make a bond with a human will be there, since you said that if they approved of me, I'd meet him again." Again, the Chief looked surprised but hid it well. Cortana also appeared taken aback that I had recalled that small choice of words.

"Yes, he will be there." I waited a moment for her to elaborate, but when she didn't, I huffed in slight annoyance.

"Should I know who he is, that way I can make sure to interact with him?" They glanced at each other before Cortana replied.

"We were instructed by the Sangheili not to inform you of the identity of the other so that they might see how you interact with him. He will know you though, so speak to those who speak to you and be friendly towards everyone. That is all the advice we can give you." I nodded, smiling softly. The reasoning behind keeping me in the dark made sense and was reasonable.

"Would it be too bold of me to speak to them in their language?" I asked and this time the Chief looked legitimately surprised, his mouth slightly open in shock. Cortana also looked shocked and both were speechless for a moment.

"How do you know their language?" Cortana asked me and I blushed, looking down at my lap.

"I taught myself from the limited information we have and filled in a few blanks with a little bit of spying." I admitted and she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, spying?" I blushed harder.

"I occasionally followed groups of them and listened to them speaking. My knowledge is limited, but I can keep up with a conversation now." Cortana tilted her head to the side, contemplating.

"Don't let them know you understand for now; this could come as an advantage to you though. You should listen in to their conversation to get the gist of what they are talking about, but don't make it obvious that you understand them. I think that this will be the best way to approach this night." I nodded, smiling. I now had the one-up on the people I'd be trying to impress... and they wouldn't even know it.

"So... I'm assuming that there will be representatives of the Sangheili, Mgalekgolo, and Unggoy at this dinner?" Cortana smiled, obviously relieved at the change in the conversation onto safer grounds.

"You are correct. None of them will be in combat armor, though the Mgalekgolo will be in ceremonial garb due to their unique structure. The others will all be dressed in outfits comparable to the Chief's ceremonial uniform." I nodded, glancing over with an appreciative glance at the highly decorated outfit the Chief was fidgeting in. "Since you have no stance as a member of the military, you should greet everyone as a superior, even the Unggoy."

"How should I do that?"

"Curtsy and bow your head to them; this will show your submission." My jaw clenched at the thought of being submissive to anyone. Cortana caught this and raised an eyebrow. "This is only for political reasons. During the conversation, however, you may prove yourself on an academic level, but you have to show your submission to their greater physical strength. This will help with their evaluation of you." Sighing, I nodded. I might not like it, but any of them could beat me into a bloody pulp without breaking a sweat... so showing them that I understood and respected this fact would get me on their good side. Before we could continue the conversation, the overhead speaker crackled and the driver's voice filled the cabin.

"We are arriving now; the doors will open in about one minute." The Chief instantly stood up, ducking slightly as he straightened his uniform. I waited until the door started opening to stand up, gently running my hands down the front of my dress, loving the feel of the fabric under my fingers. The Chief got out first, turning to offer me his hand as I followed him. I smiled and allowed him to help me down, gently placing my hand in the crook of his arm as we walked towards the huge oak doors of the building. A mixed guard of the four species of the alliance opened the door for us and I saw the curious glances from all of them, no doubt wondering who I was. But since I was with the Chief, none of them said anything.

* * *

**AN:** Here's another chapter! If you have any questions/comments/concerns/undying praise/requests, please let me know via review! Let me know what ya'll think!


	7. Chapter 7

We walked down a long, carpeted hallway and entered the rather cozy dining room. Judging from the size of it as we walked in, I assumed there would be about twenty of us dining together. We weren't the first ones there and the Chief instantly went over to the group, leading me by the arm. In the few precious moments we had before we entered the group, I managed a quick one-over on the members I was about to be introduced to.

There were six of them standing there, laughing after a joke that had just been told. The booming laughter came from the two elites. One of them was dressed in long, white robes and was missing his two left mandibles. I instantly recognized him as Rtas 'Vadum, the Fleet Commander. The other was in rather ornamental gray robes and I knew that this was the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam. Rtas was slightly shorter than Thel, but both towered over me... even more so then the Chief. The high-pitched giggling was coming from the two Unggoy. I momentarily felt even smaller, noticing that even they were taller than me when they stood up straight. They were wearing their methane masks and something that resembled their normal armor, though they noticeably were missing their combat harnesses. Rounding out the group were two Mgalekgolo who were chuckling quietly. Their spines were relaxed and they towered over me by a good 7 feet. Being only 5'3", I was easily the smallest person there and—try as I might—I was deeply intimidated by all of them. At that moment, they noticed our arrival and turned to look at us.

"Spartan. It is good to see you." Thel addressed the Chief as we entered the group. I was forced to angle my head upwards to look any of them in the eye. I was standing beside one of the Unggoy, the red armor a sharp contrast to my green dress.

"Arbiter, it is good to see you as well. May I present to all of you Ms. Nox." All eyes were on me as the Chief introduced me to the group. Remembering what Cortana had told me, I swooped into a shallow curtsy, lowing my eyes and head to all of them. I heard a rumble of approval from one of the Mgalekgolo as I returned to my standing position, my hands gently clasped before me.

"Ms. Nox, it is a pleasure." Thel bowed his head to me respectfully. The others introduced themselves and I overheard Rtas speaking to Thel. Paying attention to the introductions, I quickly translated what was being said.

"She is shorter than I expected. But she shows respect when she should."

"Indeed. It is too soon to say just yet, but I sense a deep potential." The introductions finished and the conversation switched back to a story one of the Unggoy were telling. Yayap—the grunt in yellow—was telling a story about his time under an extremely stupid commander. I listened with interest, though I didn't understand why certain parts were funny, but I laughed along with the others and smiled as I watched him tell his story.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this took so long to update... and that this chapter is so short. I should be posting another chapter in a few days. Also, I'd appreciate some reviews on this story. Tell me what you think! Please! Don't make me beg here guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Others drifted in, joining our group and bringing their own humorous stories. By the time the last group had drifted in, there were four Mgalekgolo, five Sangheili, five Unggoy, and six humans present. I was one of only two females present and I was easily the shortest person there. But I didn't mind; it just made me that much more mysterious in my own mind. Suddenly, someone shifted the conversation away from humorous stories.

"So Ms. Nox, what do you do?" I froze, suddenly aware of the stares all directed at me. I cleared my throat and forced a smile.

"I do a lot of different things. Right now, I'm mostly involved with designing a new ship that will accommodate a mixed crew." I saw a few raised eye-brows in the human group and a sudden interest in the others.

"Can you tell us more about this ship? This is the first I've heard about such a design."

"Well, it will be both a commercial and battle class cruiser, but beyond that I can't say much; it's still in the concept and basic design phase." I smiled lightly, remembering the long nights I had been pulling the past few days as the inspiration had hit me.

"What company do you work for?" I blushed.

"I don't work for a company. You could say I'm free-lance." Seeing confusion, I clarified, "I design based on requests and on my own whims. This project is one of my inspired practices that I've been working on during the lull in the market." I shrugged and I felt some respect growing towards me.

"Is that all you do during the lull? Surely you would have another job for times when there is a vast lull?" The Sangheili was really grilling me and I knew it was under the direction of the others. His blue robes and bright orange eyes were constantly shifting from me to the others and back. I noted this, but didn't show any sign that I knew what was going on. I smiled at him and continued to talk about myself, completely aware that everyone there was in the military.

"I'm free-lance in a lot of areas. Design is only one of them. I also create art, perform with musical groups that request my assistance, design video game levels, help with video special effects, act as a translator, and test codes and encrypted messages for strength."

"Those are a lot of skills to keep track of. How do you make time for your family?" Rtas spoke up and I knew this was a crucial moment. Thinking fast, I decided to stay as close to the truth as I could.

"My sister stays as close as she can what with her own busy life. Thus far, I have not had much time to make my own family, but when I have had time, I have not met someone who meets my standards, so for now, my family outside my sister does not exist." There was some shuffling from the Unggoy before Hilap blurted out an exclamation.

"But what about your parents!" I felt my face become stone as the rush of emotions threatened to overcome me. Biting down on the sorrow, I answered in a flat, nearly emotionless voice.

"They died two and a half years ago on Diembari." I felt my voice waver and knew I needed to get out of the room. "Please excuse me." With that, I nearly ran from the room, forcing myself to keep close to a walking pace. Once in the hallway, I rushed to the restroom where I allowed myself a moment to sob and the tears to come. After a few moments, I wiped the tears away and shakily stood from where I had collapsed on the floor. I looked in the mirror, amazed that the makeup was still in place as I dabbed cool water over my face, calming myself.

I stared at myself, my hands momentarily bunching into fists as my face tightened. My weakness that I had shown in front of them made me slightly repulsed with myself, only adding to the feeling I had of being a fake, a poser. I felt the sudden urge to rip the clothes and run, angry with the fact that I was nothing more than a decoration to them. I closed my eyes and breathed, again calming myself. Reminding myself that I was overreacting... and that I needed to do this. Besides, I opened my eyes and smirked at myself, this is a chance to get in with the military; with their funding, I could easily find myself living in peaceful retirement by selling them my works.

Finally, with a deep sigh, I left the bathroom and returned to the dining room. As the doors swung shut behind me, I felt them turn to look at me, curiosity and concern in their eyes. I kept my cool, my eyes half-lidded to hide how red my eyes had become and my jaw set to keep my anger from growing. Slowly, I returned to my place beside the Chief, not meeting anyone's eye. Thankfully, the conversation had turned away from me—probably to allow me some time to recompose myself—and more serious matters were discussed. Eventually, the conversation turned towards trade.

"All I'm saying is that completely re-designing all currency is far to difficult." A man named Sergeant Timmons argued.

"Actually," I spoke up and all eyes turned back to me, "It would be a fairly simple process to do, especially seeing as how most people use electronic means for money transfer already. Those with cash would only have to bring it in to a bank to change it to the new design. As for the actual designing, that would be the simple part. The only hard part would be deciding what type of material to use for the physical money. If it were me, I'd use metal with a small energy pod inside to counter forgery and create a design that would be nearly impossible to replicate. I think that with the right amount of push for this change, even the most anti-alliance humans would agree to it, mostly because it will make everything much easier than it already is." I kept my voice strong and even, despite how uncomfortable I was at how everyone's attention turned towards me when I spoke.

"The only problem is, an energy pod would run out of energy eventually." Timmons retorted and I shook my head.

"Not necessarily." I replied softly. Hiro 'Akum—the one who had grilled me earlier—heard me and spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I blushed, avoiding eye contact.

"Just a design I created a few months ago. I had been able to get a hold of a few energy items while doing a commission and I noticed how the energy slowly leaked away and couldn't be recharged. So, I did a little tweaking with the design on my computer and I created what I believe should be a way to not only eliminate the energy leak, but also for it to charge automatically."

"Has anyone bought the designs?" I looked up, wide-eyed.

"I do not sell the designs I create for myself generally. They are mostly created just in case someone asks for something like it. So no, I have not sold them, or told anyone about them until now." There was silence for a long moment as everyone took in the information I had just given them. The moment was broken when the waiters came in and told us they would be bringing out dinner for us.

* * *

**AN:** Hmmm...

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I won't continue this story if I don't get any reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

We moved to our seats and I soon found myself seated between the two saviors of humanity and the alliance. On the Chief's left sat Timmons and the other humans while the other Sangheili were seated on the Arbiter's right. The circular table made it so that no one was at the 'head' of the table and everyone could see everyone else. The Unggoy were seated by the humans and the Mgalekgolo were between them and the Sangheili. Moments after we were seated, we were served. The plate set before me had a mix of human and alien food and I knew that all of it would taste good and would be compatible with my body.

Light conversation was made and I listened to it calmly, mostly not speaking. During an intense debate between Timmons and Yayap about courage, Rtas and Thel began to converse. Pretending to listen to the debate—while still managing to retain a little of it—I began to listen to what they were saying.

"She is highly intelligent. A good trait in a mate." Rtas muttered to Thel.

"She is attractive for a human as well. But... her life is full. I am not sure she would take to an addition into it." Thel replied. At that moment, I was drug back into the debate across the table from me.

"Ms. Nox, what is your opinion on courage?" Jarinu Nosa Tira asked me, his voice surprisingly soft for his size. Everyone went silent, their attention turned towards me and my answer.

"Courage depends on the situation that is presented." I said simply, taking a drink of water. Jarinu grunted and his bond pair, Nariju Nosa Hiru, spoke.

"What do you mean?" I lowered my glass, fidgeting my fingers down the stem of the crystal.

"Well, sometimes courage is taking a stand against what you know is wrong. Other times, it is admitting defeat. Still other times, it is doing something you don't want to but has to be done. So, courage depends on the situation that one is facing." Timmons was the first to jump in.

"But what about running away from battle? Surely that is a sign of cowardice." I raised an eyebrow.

"Cowardice and Courage are two different things. A lack of courage doesn't show cowardice and neither does a lack of cowardice show courage. When taking someone who is running from a fight, the motive behind the running is what determines this. If they were running to preserve their own life, it is not cowardice. If they are running because they don't believe in the cause they are supposed to be fighting for, it is not cowardice. Rarely is anyone a coward... it all depends on the circumstances." I took another drink.

"But surely disobeying your orders is a show of a coward." The Sangheili in black spoke for the first time and my eyes turned to him, widening.

"Then you could say that everyone in this room is a coward. Everyone here disobeyed one order or another to have made it here." I gave him a moment to fidget under my stern gaze. Then, I softened, "Besides, it takes the most courage to stand up to people with power over you, because if you fail, your life will be ruined."

"It is strange how one so small can be so wise." Nariju rumbled as Jarinu nodded. I hid my small smile behind my glass by taking another drink.

"You told us that you sometimes work as a translator. What languages do you know?" I almost choked on my water at the unexpected question from Niplip, the Unggoy in lilac, but I quickly recovered.

"Well, I can speak 45 human languages fluently and read 1000 of the 3500 written languages. I can also understand about 4000 spoken languages and I can translate all of the visual languages known to humans."

"You make it sound like you can understand languages that are not human." My eyes went wide and I stared at Shinoza Zaru Mirru.

"Well, I..." I glanced around, aware that everyone was staring at me. "I am working on translating the forerunner symbols right now. I've been comparing them to other symbol based languages and I'm finding a lot of similarities between them."

"Surely they wouldn't have much in common with _human_ symbols." Saki, the yellow grunt spoke up.

"They actually do. And there is a lot in common between human symbols and the symbols of your own races. From the few pictures I've been able to find, I've been able to find at least one match to each forerunner symbol, most of the time, three or four symbols, each from a different race. Unfortunately, I don't know the meanings for a lot of the symbols, so I haven't been able to compare the meanings to see if there is a common message, so I haven't gotten very far in the translations..." I trailed off, my face red from the intensity of their stares.

"Did someone hire you to translate them?" The Master Chief asked and I looked up at him. His eyebrow was raised slightly, but otherwise he was like granite; cold and emotionless.

"No."

"Then what motivated you to take on this difficulty?" Thel asked and my head swiveled to look up at him.

"I... I was curious I guess." I muttered and looked down into my lap, embarrassed.

"Curiosity is not a bad thing. Discoveries have only been made when someone was curious and decided to explore. I think that what you have decided to undertake is commendable." Mikarru Zaru Jari rumbled and I looked up at him, giving him a small smile. I was staring to like the company of the Mgalekgolo more and more as time went on. Maybe I'd get used to the Sangheili too... in time.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I'm sorry that some of the earlier chapters were going kinda slow. Please review with your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

The conversations that continued around the table were rather basic, nothing really inflammatory was said and I couldn't help but feel relieved that I was allowed to eat without having to uphold a conversation. I was starting to feel the tug of weariness from the long hours I had been pulling over the last week and I found myself having to blink rapidly a few times to keep myself from becoming visually tired. Standing, we began to migrate.

I was led by the group to another room where there were couches and comfy chairs. I hesitated, unsure of where to sit, until Rtas gestured me over to sit on the couch with him. The other chairs and couches were positioned in a sort of circle and Thel quickly took the seat beside where I'd be sitting on the couch. I felt the Chief stiffen behind me, but he graciously and silently took the seat beside Thel as I sat down. The sofa was huge and I felt rather foolish trying to keep my legs dangling and recline at the same time. Scowling, I pulled myself up, curling my legs to my side and beneath me and reclined into the corner, rather comfortable.

Moments after we had all been seated, our waiters came in with drinks. I noticed instantly that all they offered was alcoholic drinks and I bit my lip as one of them asked what I'd like.

"Do you have something without alcohol?" I asked quietly and he looked taken aback.

"Well... um... I- I can go and check." Before I could do anything, he left and I was left there, sitting awkwardly as the others sipped their drinks.

"Are you not thirsty?" Rtas asked and I jumped slightly.

"No, no, it's just that I don't drink intoxicating beverages." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" I blushed and looked down, away from his searching eyes.

"A few reasons." I could feel him staring at me but it was Thel that spoke.

"Do you mind if I ask the reasons?" He asked and I looked up into his eyes. His entire body was turned towards me and I knew he wanted to know.

"Do you mind if I ask why this is such a big deal?" I asked back quietly and he almost looked appalled.

"Ms. Nox, intoxicating beverages are an integral part of their culture. It is customary for them to drink it at least once a day except during times of war." Master Chief spoke up and I instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. To answer your question, I have two personal reasons which I will not explain but one that I will. I will not do several things—including drink—until after I am married. I hope you don't find it insulting that I do not drink tonight, but I must keep my promise to myself." I said quietly, my eyes drifting back down to my lap.

"I should be the one apologizing; I did not know about your vow and I am sorry for judging you. I hope you can accept my apology." Rtas said nobly and I smiled.

"Hey, no harm no foul." He smiled and was about to say something when the waiter returned.

"We can make you any drink that you would like ma'am." He said, gazing down at me. I felt myself blush as he stared at my chest, apparently not noticing that I noticed.

"I'd like a strawberry smoothie please. Real fruit please." He nodded, cast one last lingering glance at my chest that made me blush, then left. I shifted uncomfortable, my face still hot as I turned my attention back to Rtas. He was staring after the waiter, his face stony and fierce. I heard a growl from my left and turned to see Thel in a similar manner, his fist clenched and his entire body shaking.

"What is wrong?" I asked quietly, reaching out and placing my hand on his arm. His head snapped around and we were suddenly face to face, his eyes blazing in anger. My breath caught as I suddenly felt what prey must feel when face to face with a predator. His eyes suddenly relaxed, his muscled arm softening beneath my hand and he looked down, ashamed.

"I am sorry I scared you. That man," He glared at the door, a growl rumbling through his chest before he looked away, "He was desecrating you with his eyes. Such an offense can Not go unpunished." His fist clenched again and I couldn't help but admire the feel of his muscles moving beneath my hand.

"I assure you he will be dealt with." General Sara Smith, the only other girl there, declared, staring at Thel with a stern glare. He slowly relaxed, sitting back in his seat and sighing.

"So long as he is dealt with." He muttered, then said to Rtas in his language, "I cannot believe the gall of some humans. Daring to look at my female like that." I felt myself stiffen slightly at his words but I disguised it with a cough, taking the moment to remove my hand from his arm. I couldn't believe it; I was being offered up to THE ARBITER! And already he was acting like I was his. I bit my tongue, pretending to listen as light conversation filled the room, but I was lost in thought. I absently sipped my smoothie when it was brought to me and I remained silent, staring at the fake fire as the conversation continued.

I wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand, I was kinda pissed that I was being pushed into such a high-profile position, while on the other hand... he was really nice. And strong. And... cute? Staring into the fire, I struggled with my internal conflict, keeping my emotions out of my face as they flashed through my heart.

* * *

**AN:** Comment please!


	11. Chapter 11

"You seem preoccupied. Might I inquire into your troubles?" Rtas's voice broke through my haze and I started, my head whirling around to face him. He had apparently seen the distraction in my eyes and I sighed.

"I am sorry, it's just that this entire experience is beginning to take its toll and my lack of sleep last night is not helping my capacity to think straight now." I murmured, looking down as I spoke. He chuckled and I looked back up at him.

"Perhaps you should retire for the evening. I do believe that accommodations have been made here for you, so that we might see each other again in the morning." I nodded and rose to my feet, bidding the group good night.

"I will escort you to your rooms." Thel declared, getting to his feet before the Master Chief could. I could see his face tighten again as he conceded defeat, disapproving entirely but unable to do anything to stop him. I nodded and followed him out of the room. As the door closed behind us, he offered me his arm. I hesitantly took it, his words still ringing in my ears. I had to reach up to rest my hand on his arm.

"Thank you Arbiter, for escorting me." I said quietly after we had walked down a few halls. He looked down at me, his body moving so gracefully I felt completely ugly and ungainly beside him.

"It is my pleasure, and please, call me Thel." I blushed and looked away. We were passing through a hall full of windows and I couldn't help but slow, staring out over the ocean, the only lights coming from the moon and stars. He obligingly slowed with me and I could feel him staring at me as I looked out across the ocean and up at the stars.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked after a moment. We had stopped walking completely and I knew he was watching me curiously.

"You just did, but you may ask another." He said softly and I smiled slightly.

"What is it like in space?" He stilled and for a moment, I didn't think he'd speak.

"It is indescribable. When you are in space, you are surrounded by the silent void, host of some of the most beautiful scenes I have ever seen and some of the most dangerous. It makes one take a step back and realize just how small we all really are." He said slowly and I nodded, closing my eyes and sighing.

"Thank you," I turned to face him, momentarily stunned by how the moonlight made him seem both more severe and at the same time, softer. "Thank you for tonight Thel, I really enjoyed it."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question now?" He asked and I paused, staring up into his eyes.

"You just did, but you may ask another." I murmured breathlessly. Somehow his eyes made my knees weak and my heart ache. He chuckled and I felt my heart flutter.

"What do you think when you look into my eyes?" The question took me off guard and I blinked in surprise. I looked deep into his eyes as I formed my answer, the golden-gray depths drawing me in.

"When I first met you, I saw a shadow of pain and memories from the past and I thought that you had seen too much. Later, I saw comfort, the joy of being around friends, and a deep respect for intelligence and I thought that you were strong and wise. I saw anger in your eyes and I thought you looked like a predator, but also like a hero; ready to charge off and defend your honor and the honor of others. And now, I see something I've never seen before and I am wondering what it is and why it's directed at me. I know it's good... but I don't know what to think..." I trailed off and looked down. His hand came up, cupping my chin and gently moving me to look back up at him.

"What do you _feel_ when you look into my eyes?" He whispered, his voice low and almost purr-like.

"I- I... I'm not sure yet. I did just meet you today." I muttered and he smiled, gently brushing his hand across my jaw.

"Then I guess I'll have to see you tomorrow, now won't I?" I was struck mute from his hand, my heart fluttering wildly. He smiled again and pulled back, reaching down and gently taking my hand in his, leading me down the hall and to my room. I pressed my hand against the sensor and the door slid open. I turned back to him and released his hand.

"Thank you again, for everything." He smiled and gently reached out, brushing the side of my face.

"Good night, Ms. Nox." I blushed as he turned away, already walking down the hall.

"Please," He turned back and I smiled, "call me Stella." He smiled and raised a hand.

"Sleep well Stella. I shall see you in the morning." He turned and this time I didn't call him back, just watched as he melted into the shadows at the end of the hall. As soon as he was gone, I entered my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

I didn't really pay attention to much as I removed the dress, pulled down my hair, wiped off the makeup, and crawled into the soft bed that was waiting for me. My last coherent thought before I went to sleep was the fact that this had to be the best night of my life.

* * *

**AN:** I need opinions about a rather important decision. I had intended this to be the last chapter at one point. Now, before you freak out, I am planning on continuing this story, I just want to know if you think I should make a sequel, or just keep updating here. I will post at least once more here, with a bit of story combined with the decision. So, here's your challenge;

**Should I make a separate sequel, or just continue the story?**

Thanks everyone, for your support, and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey chief, how'd it go?" Cortana asked as John walked into their room. She bit her lip at the look on his face as he completely ignored her, intently working on preparing for sleep. She watched him for a long moment, concern gnawing at her.

"Chief, what's wrong?" He stiffened, anger and frustration darting across his face. Blinking in surprise, Cortana quickly took a holographic form. In all her years of knowing him, she had never seen him show that much emotions.

"What happened? Did they insult her?" Shaking his head, he sighed.

"No. No... they... they loved her. The Arbiter even walked her to her room."

"Then what's the matter?"

"...I wanted to walk her to her room. I wanted to be the one she smiled at. I wanted to sit beside her. Not him. Not an alien." His jaw was clenched and his motions were jerky as he pulled off his shoes.

"... you're jealous of him." He froze before sighing.

"...That's rediculous. I probably just... drank too much. My head hurts... I... I'm just going to go to sleep." She watched as he prepared himself for sleep, sighing at how complicated it could easily become if Stella had two men after her heart, rather than just one. Shutting down the hologram, she watched over her newfound charge, smiling at how peaceful she looked and wondering who she was dreaming about.

* * *

**Sorry to all my readers. I know it has been almost 2 months, but life decided to try to blow up in my face and I've only just started to get it back under control. I also apologize in advance; the updates will be slow on this story, but I do plan to continue it. Comments and critique appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

Warm sunlight filtered into the room, casing long shadows and filling the room with a yellow-orange glow. The silence was calm and warm, threatening to send Rtas back to sleep. He was sitting in the cafeteria, a cup of coffee slowly sending spirals of heat into the air before him. He lazily watched them, reflecting on the dinner from the night before, and more importantly, the woman that was presented to them.

Thel's words that had been directed to him alone caused him to frown in concern, sitting up slowly and resting his head in his hand. That Thel already was attached to the girl was both encouraging and worrisome. If she did decide to take on the task they were asking of her, his protectiveness of her would help the transition and allow for a bond to form more easily. However... he sighed, slight pain constricting his chest as he reflected on the pain that could come from the rejection of a female.

His musings were interrupted as a familiar form walked into the cafe, blinking blurrily in the warm but intense morning sunlight. Followed closely by his twin, Mikarru Zaru and Shinoza Zaru quickly made their way through the buffet before making a bee-line for Rtas. Nodding to them, he answered the unasked question and allowed them to join him. There was a companionable silence for a long moment, broken only by the sounds of the twins eating and the distant sounds from outside.

"What do you think? We should have an answer for them today." Shinoza rumbled, his voice low so that people outside the room wouldn't hear and know what they were talking about. Rtas sighed and leaned back again, his arms crossing over his chest.

"That damn Hudson has already contacted me this morning, demanding to know how it went." Mikarru rumbled with low laughter, only slightly amused at the persistently annoying human delegate. Rtas too was forced to chuckle, the memory of being awoken by that man's persisting amusing now that he was more awake. Sighing, he took a drink of his now merely mildly hot coffee.

"She's smart, has a sense of humor, is fairly good-looking, and knows how to be respectful while maintaining opposing viewpoints. She's capable of taking a position and backing it with well thought out points. But she's smaller than we expected and I'm not sure how well known she is by the human population. There are still too many unanswered questions..." he trailed off, staring out the window blankly. Shinoza slowly nodded, mulling over his comrade's words silently.

"There is concern about the reappearance of the Flood. We might not have time to answer all of those questions." Mikarru said quietly, drawing their attentions back. Looking up from the table to face them, he tilted his head slightly. "If we had to make a decision with only what we know now, what would we choose?"

Rtas sighed deeply, his eyes drawn to the window once more. "That, is a really good question." Their musings were cut short as the door swung open once again, Kai 'Noku storming through the doors. The black armored Sangheili quickly spotted the group and swiftly marched towards them, visibly trying to calm himself. Sighing, he sat down in the open seat and shook his head.

"So, what do you think of the girl?" Mikarru asked after a quick glance at his twin. Kai stiffened slightly, his hand clenching.

"I think she is full of herself." He spat and Rtas quirked an eyebrow, eyeing the other in surprise.

"Really? I got the feeling that she was very respectful and had good insight." Kai looked up, eyes narrowed.

"I got the feeling she was trying to impress us. I'm not entirely sure that she showed us her true colors last night." Rtas considered Kai's words.

"You might be right. Under this concept, we should ask for another week to come up with our assessment." Shinoza rumbled. Rtas slowly nodded.

"Before we agree on anything, we should get the opinions of the others; this decision will impact everyone." The others nodded and Rtas stood up, stretching slightly. "I will go and get the others' opinions."

* * *

"What do you mean you need another week?" Slamming his hands down on the table, General Hudson rose angrily to his feet. "You've met the girl, what more could you possibly need?" He demanded and Rtas silently sighed. Meeting Thel's eye for a moment, they shared a moment of distaste for the man.

"First impressions are not always true to a person's character. In order for us to be completely sure we need further time to evaluate her." Rtas explained. Sitting back in their chairs, he and Thel waited, watching as the other humans present considered their words.

"They are right Hudson; we cannot expect them to be able to evaluate her based on only one occasion. I say we should grant them this week, keeping Ms. Nox here on base where she can interact with many of the same type of people she will be expected to be around if she does prove herself." Commander Harris voiced, her eyes mirthful as she eyed Hudson. Scowling, Hudson quickly looked around, as though expecting the others to support him.

"_General_, I do believe we are unanimous with our decision to allow them another week to assess her." Commander Blanchet regarded Hudson with a blank stare, daring him to argue. Huffing in frustration, Hudson shoved back from the table, scowling.

"Very well, I can see no one else sees the urgency that I do." He quickly left the room, the door whisking shut behind him and leaving the others breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Commander, we appreciate your understanding of our circumstances." Thel broke the silence, his tone full of sincerity.

"Of course Arbiter. Some of us do still remember what you in particular are giving up by agreeing to this treaty." Commander Harris smiled, her short brown hair swaying into her face momentarily as she tilted her head to the side, listening to her personal construct as it communicated with her. "I apologize, but I have to call this meeting to a close." Nodding, Thel and Rtas stood, taking a moment to shake hands and thank them once again for their understanding. Leaving the room, Commander Blanchet stopped Thel and Rtas.

"I will send someone to escort Ms. Nox to breakfast. Now come on; we've got to go sit through yet another boring lecture about the importance of integration." Leading the way down the hallway, Blanchet quickly gave the orders, not noticing the glint of amusement in Rtas and Thel's eyes as they watched the short, aged man whom they could always count on to have something… _interesting_ to say.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a review to let me know if you see any irregularities with the characters or are confused by something. Also, I haven't been able to reply to reviews for some reason, so I'll do it here. **

* * *

**_Summer: Thank you for your review! I love this story too much to stop writing it and I'm glad you like how I'm portraying the characters. I am always afraid my characters will become Mary Sue-esk so I really appreciate your comment about how strong Stella is. _**

**_Neon Templar: Thanks and I assure you, I am getting past the rough spots in life. And do you mean irrational or rational (since they have two completely different meanings)? I'd like to think he is fairly rational and wouldn't become irrational based on his emotions._**

**_Zoey the Wolf: Sorry the last chapter wasn't as long as you would have like. I assure you, a chapter that short will rarely get posted. It just seemed like an appropriate place to cut off. I hope you think this chapter is better._**

**_RubyDracoGirl: Your review made me smile. A lot. And I'm glad you have been enjoying this story so far... and yes, it certainly does explain his actions thus far. ^_^ I hope you like this chapter too cause it gave me some problems for a little bit. (And if you have any suggestions for names of some marines, that would be very helpful.)_**


	14. Chapter 14

A sharp rapping jerked me from sleep and I blearily looked up, my hair in my face and my body protesting the movement. Looking around, I was momentarily disoriented… until the memories from the day before flooded back. Groaning, I rolled over, rubbing my hand over my face. It had been such a good dream… I wasn't so certain of the reality however. The rapping occurred again, my body flinching at the loud noise.

"Hang on a sec!" I called, rolling to get up and accidentally falling to the floor. The cold made me hiss and I jerked up, wrapping my arms around my nude body. Blushing frantically, I raced to what appeared to be a closet, sliding the door open. Quickly grabbing the robe that was hanging there, I wrapped myself in it and tripped my way to the door, my feet catching in the dress I had left on the floor.

As the door slid open, a sharp-dressed woman turned her head to me and nodded brusquely. Not even pausing to introduce herself, she marched into my room, forcing me back as she closed the door behind her.

"Good Morning Ms. Nox. I am Corporal Rebecca Blake. I will be escorting you to the mess hall where you will be attending breakfast." She curtly introduced herself, her eyes flashing briefly over the mess I had created in the room before turning back to me. "If you will get dressed, we will be going."

"Uh… yeah, hang on a moment." I managed to say as I quickly, with no shortage of embarrassment, hurriedly made the bed and snatched up the dress from the floor. Returning to the closet, I hung the dress before grabbing the first thing I found to wear; an almost too tight shirt and a pair of cargo pants. Pulling them on, followed by a pair of tennis-shoes, I glanced in the mirror and hesitated, staring at my hair.

"You will be joining the Master Chief and others today." Corporal Blake announced and I winced, reaching forward and grabbing the brush from the shelf below the mirror. After a few minutes, I managed to get my hair mostly untangled and hid the rest of the tangles in a quickly tied bun.

"Um… I think I'm ready." I said quietly and Blake nodded briefly before handing me a lanyard with a card on it.

"This is your visitors pass. It will allow you to access certain parts of the base and will help us keep track of where you are at. Do Not Lose It." She ordered and I nodded, quickly pulling it over my head so the card dangled over my chest.

Leaving my room, I brushed my hand over the panel, locking it, before I followed the Corporal down the hall. She remained silent, so I didn't say anything, merely following her. As we walked, I tried to memorize which halls we were going down. _Left, left, second right, straight to the end of the hall, left at the T, and right into the room._ Looking down at me, she nodded once again before turning and leaving. Sighing, I entered the room. Almost every single table was full of soldiers, talking, laughing, arguing, eating, drinking, and rough-housing soldiers.

"Hey cutie, you lost?" Someone from the table closest to me called and I blushed as attention was quickly drawn towards me. From further tables, wolf-whistles and cat-calls started and I bit my lip, glancing back at the door. I had never been treated like this before, and I almost wondered if they weren't directing it towards me. However, no one else was there and I was left more than a little confused at why they were making such a fuss over _me._

"Aw, you leavin' already sweet-stuff?" Someone called and I felt rage bubbling in me; if there was something I had never been able to stand, it was when someone was being callous towards someone else. Before I could react, the door behind me opened and silence fell as whomever it was entered the room. Turning, I couldn't help the rush of relief that filled me upon seeing who it was. Master Chief, upon seeing me, approached and smiled down at me.

"Good Morning Ms. Nox. Would you like to join me for breakfast?" He asked and I swear, you could have heard a pin drop in the mess hall. I nodded my agreement, hiding a smirk at the faces of some of the men around me, whom were absolutely flabbergasted and shocked at what they had just witnessed. Walking with the Chief to the buffet table, the conversation in the room slowly returned, dispelling some of the uneasiness that had occurred.

Quickly gathering some food, I followed him to one of the last empty tables, this one positioned near the window that looked out over the ocean. We ate in silence for a long moment, either watching the ocean outside or the swarm of soldiers on the inside. Finally, feeling a little uncomfortable, I broke the silence.

"So, where do you think the Flood will show up next?" I asked and he glanced at me, an eyebrow rising. I blushed and almost said 'never mind', when he answered.

"Oh, I think the Flood aren't going to be a problem anymore." Frowning in confusion, I leaned closer.

"What do you mean?" He leaned back as he answered, his face confident and his demeanor relaxed.

"We've got the quarantined on the few planets they've shown up on and we've got alert systems in ever system from here to Fideena."

"But what about the Jiralhanae?" I asked and he frowned.

"Jiralhanae? Oh, you mean the Brutes. What about them?" My eyebrows rose, food forgotten as I stared at him.

"They've been helping the spread of the Flood! What if they decide to spread them to Terra?" He frowned, confused.

"Why would they attack Terra; there are no big cities there." I stared at him, wondering if he was being serious. When he continued to stare at me in confusion, I rolled my eyes.

"Terra is where over half of the food for the entire human alliance is processed. If they attack Terra, our ability to fight back would be extremely compromised." Scoffing, he waved my concerns off, resuming his meal.

"The Brutes aren't that smart. Don't worry your pretty little head over such things." He ordered and I stiffened. Eyes narrowing, I quickly finished her food and got to my feet.

"Thank you for the company. I will see you later, I'm sure." I said sharply before turning and leaving, not even waiting to see if he had anything to say. Depositing my tray in the appropriate area, I left the mess hall, still livid. It had hurt that he had dismissed my arguments so callously, and it irked me that he had probably done so because I was just some female civilian. Scoffing to myself, I marched down the hall, not even noticing that I was going the wrong way.

After a couple minutes of just walking, I slowly calmed down. His reaction to my comments were understandable, just hard to believe. Sighing, I stopped and shook my head. It would not do to get locked in the past and hold a grudge. Besides, perhaps if someone else made the suggestion, he would be less likely to brush it off.

"Hey there sweet-cheeks." I stiffened as someone called down the hall. Turning, I was faced with five of the men from the mess hall, grinning at me. The one in the center continued on, hands on his hips. "I'll be that Spartan couldn't show you a good time."

"Come with us and we'll show you how a _real_ man can make you feel." One of the others added his grin turning into a leer as he took a step closer. A blush heated my face as I scowled, my arms crossing over my chest.

"Yeah, come on sweet-cheeks." Turning, I walked away, walking slightly faster when I heard them start to follow me, still calling after me.

"The word of the day is 'legs'. Let's go back to my place and spread the word." One of them called, followed by laughter as I turned the corner, looking up despairingly at the dead-end. Turning, I froze when I realized I was cornered.

"Come on sweet-cheeks, get on your knees and smile like a donut." I felt anger boil through me at their laughter. Growling, I tried to shove past them. Grabbing my arm, the one who had first called me stopped me from escaping.

"Where you going hot-stuff? Let me eat you for an hour and if you still don't want sex, we won't." He leered and I scowled, trying to rip my arm out of his grip.

"Let me go." I demanded and he chuckled.

"Give us what we want and we'll let ya go." One of the others called, stepping up behind me and grabbing my ass. Gasping, I reacted. My foot smashed into his foot, the heel grinding into the instep even as my free arm lashed out, smashing the one holding my arm in the face. Ducking under arms that tried to grab for me, I yanked myself away and bolted down the hallway. The sound of swearing and footsteps pounding after me spurred me to go faster.

Whipping around a corner, I saw an open door and dove through, the door sliding shut behind me. Panting, I listened as they raced past my hiding spot, not realizing I was inside. Sighing in relief, I waited a few minutes for them to be gone before going to open the door. Frowning when it didn't do so, I reached for my pass to unlock the door. As my hand brushed against my shirt, I froze and looked down. It was gone.

Groaning in frustration, I turned to look around the room I was in. It seemed to be an air-lock of some sort, which didn't make sense since we were on the planet's surface. Shrugging, I approached the wall where what I recognized as oxygen dispensers were hanging. Grabbing one, I hooked it on to my belt, placing the mask over my mouth and nose before going to the other door and trying it. Sighing in relief when it opened, I walked through.

"Ms. Nox!" I glanced around, eyes wide as the Unggoy turned, staring at me as one of their member rushed forward. Wearing yellow armor, I recognized him to be one of the ones from dinner the night before, the one named Yayap. Realizing that this was the reason for the air-lock; a place where the atmosphere was methane for the Unggoy to relax.

"Hey Yayap. How are you?" I asked, quickly focusing back in on the Unggoy standing before me. Squealing excitedly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, deeper into the Unggoy complex, chattering away about how his morning had gone. Paying partial attention to what he was saying, I glanced around at the rooms he was pulling me through.

"…and then you showed up, but I have to go to practice so I was hoping you might want to watch me practice with my team because you are nice and I want you to meet them and they want to meet you and will you stay?" He finally stopped, staring at me.

"Well, I don't think I have anywhere else to be, so I'd love to stay and watch you train, so long as it's alright with your commander." Squealing again in excitement, he pulled me into the training room, the mob of Unggoy that had been following us entering as well.

I listened, fascinated, as they started yelling at each other in barks, yips, and squeals. In my studies of other languages, I hadn't even considered the Unggoy having a language. Now, as they chattered around me, most likely about me, I wished I had taken the time to work out at least some of their language.

Watching them interact with one another, I couldn't help but smile at how child-like they could be. Suddenly, a loud bark sounded over the group and they quickly hurried into precise lines, standing at attention. I blinked in surprise at how quickly they could go from acting like children to soldiers. The one that approached me, his armor lilac in coloration, was apparently their commander. Recognizing him as another from dinner, I smiled.

"Hello Niplip, I hope you don't mind if I watch your practice today?" I asked, making it clear that I was asking permission. He seemed taken aback that I remembered his name, but quickly recovered, nodding.

"Of course Ms. Nox. We are honored that you desire to do so. Is there anything we can get you while you're here?" He asked and I considered. They had already brought in a comfortable looking cushiony chair and had placed it against one wall for me. Watching as one of the Unggoy shifted, looking around like a little kid, I nodded.

"If I could get some paper and a pen… that would be great." Nodding, he turned and quickly barked at one of the others, who raced out of the room giggling. Sitting in the chair, I relaxed back, watching silently as the Unggoy went through their training. After only a few minutes, the Unggoy handed me a stack of paper and a pen before rushing into the ranks, being greeted by squeals and yips as the room feel into a cacophony of randomness once more.

Giggling quietly, I uncapped the pen and let my hand move across the paper, the small forms quickly taking life as artistic inspiration tore through me. Looking up, I smiled as order was slowly restored, Niplip seeming almost overpowered by the sheer number of Unggoy under his command. This was definitely more fun than having to put up with human men for the day.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long to write. I hope this extra long chapter helps make up for it at least somewhat.**

**There is a poll that you should look at on my account. It is about which story (if any) I should focus on updating. Please go and respond to it so I know what my readers are looking for.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Stretching, Thel slowly got to his feet, his back a little stiff from sitting in a meeting for so long. Turning to Rtas, he followed his friend out into the corridor.

"I'm glad that is over; I'm not sure how much more of that man's voice I could have taken." Thel murmured in his native language, rubbing his temples with one hand. Rtas chuckled beside him, both of them making their way down the hall and towards the mess hall. According to their human liaison, whom they were told was in charge of keeping track of the potential, Stella would be waiting there to join them for lunch.

"It will be nice to talk to someone who isn't a part of the military, for a change." Thel hummed his agreement to Rtas' statement, already feeling lighter knowing he would have another chance to interact with Stella. Glancing at his companion out of the corner of his eye, Rtas noticed Thel seemed to brighten at the mention of the potential.

"Remember Thel, she doesn't know that you are the one she's being surveyed for." Thel frowned, glancing at his friend.

"I know that."

"I just want to remind you so that you aren't too put out if she doesn't respond to your advances." Thel stopped dead, staring at his friend. Rtas continued on a few feet before stopping and turning to face Thel.

"What do you mean, 'my advances'?"

"Calling her 'your' female? Being overprotective? That moonlight walk? Those aren't advances?" Rtas asked calmly, hiding his smile as Thel looked away.

"…alright, I see what you're saying." They continued on in silence, Thel musing over what Rtas had pointed out.

"What's that?" Rtas asked, stopping and holding his arm out to have Thel stop as well. Silently, they listened closer as the voices drew closer.

"Damn that girl, where the hell did she go?" One of the speakers demanded.

"Don't know, but wherever she is, she's not gonna go far. Not without her pass." A chuckle passed through the group as they came around the corner, ignoring the Sangheili that were leaning 'casually' against the wall.

"Besides, she'll have to come back out some time. And we'll be ready, right boys?" There was quick confirmation in the form of leers from the five humans before they halted their trek. What had stopped them was the sight of the two Sangheili they had been ignoring blocking their path, arms folded over their chests and glaring at the humans.

"I suggest you tell us whom you are referring to and hand over that pass… now." Rtas growled as Thel continued to glare, his hands bunched into fists.

"Oh yeah, and just whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" One of the humans asked, arms crossed. He was obviously favoring his right foot while the one standing next to him had what appeared to be a recently broken nose.

"It depends on whom you were talking about. So start talking." At the growl, the slightly smaller man on the far left of the group, the one who had stayed silent the entire time, spoke up.

"The Spartan called her 'Ms. Nox'. It wasn't my idea; they pulled me along and threatened me!" He cried, cowering as his 'friends' turned to glare at him and the two Sangheili seemed to grow even more enraged.

"What is going on here?" Someone demanded and all eyes shot to the hallway where the humans had entered. Commander Blanchet, flanked by two Special Ops, was staring at the group, arms crossed. Rtas was quick to answer, his booming voice drowning out the remarks from the humans.

"These men have been harassing Ms. Nox." He stated and Blanchet's face became even stiffer.

"You have proof?" Rtas nodded, quickly reaching out and taking the pass from one of the humans' hands.

"This is Ms. Nox's pass; it was stolen." Blanchet quickly came over and checked for himself. Indeed, it was, and now that Ms. Nox did not have it in her possession…

"We have no way of checking her location now." One of the Spec. Ops stated, glaring at the closest soldier.

"What's the big deal? I mean, she's just a civilian." The 'leader' of the group drawled, causing everyone to stare at him. He quickly grew uncomfortable, clearing his throat, "isn't she?"

"Sergeant McDaniels, take your men and place these soldiers in the brig. They are to be held on trial, pending our recovery of Ms. Nox." Commander Blanchet ordered and within moments, they were removed from the hallway, arguing and protesting the entire way.

"I assure you both," Blanchet continued, glancing to the Sangheili, "we shall find her."

"Thank you Commander. I just hope she has not fallen into even more danger."

* * *

A base-wide alert was put out minutes later, alerting all personnel to be on the lookout for Ms. Nox and to contact Commander Blanchet the minute she was found. All off-duty personnel were also assigned to search teams, along with several non-essential on-duty personnel.

In the Unggoy quarters however, the loud sound of squeals and barks covered the announcement. In the chair, Stella slowly nodded off, the exhaustion from the week and the stress of the day taking its toll as she relaxed into the comfortable chair. Deciding not to disturb her, the Unggoy continued training, all of them unaware of the stresses and anxiety that were growing in the rest of the base.

* * *

_That stupid human female is causing more trouble than she's worth._ Kai 'Noku grumbled to himself as he stalked down the hallway. His entire day, and mood, had been ruined when he had received the call to find her. No explanations offered, no questions allowed. Grumbling to himself, he paused in his moody march.

_She wouldn't have… would she?_ Shrugging and figuring no one else would check there, he slid his hand over the palm pad beside the air-lock to the Unggoy quarters. Quickly marching in and grabbing an oxygen mask, he entered the sub-base. The halls were eerily empty, though the sounds of yapping and barking echoed down to him. Growling, he stalked forward, following the sounds.

The door slid open in front of him and for a moment, he just stood there, staring. The Unggoy were chattering away, making a ruckus and just… being Unggoy. What was surprising was the fact that a small group of them were sitting quietly in a half-circle, facing outwards and, apparently, keeping the others from falling inside. And there, in the center of the protective barrier, was an unconscious female human, sitting in a chair with a pen and pad of paper on her lap.

"What is going on here!" Kai demanded, stepping into the room. Instantly, the Unggoy froze, falling silent as they stared up at him. Before he could do anything, one of the ones in the half-circle hissed at him to be quiet as all eyes turned to the sleeping female. Slowly, her eyes opened and she looked around, dazed. Blinking rapidly, she quickly sat up and gasped.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She murmured, rubbing at her eyes. She looked up and froze as she caught sight of Kai, who was silently seething.

* * *

I stared at the black-armored Sangheili whom, from his posture and glare, was furious. Quickly clearing my throat, I stood up, my heart hammering.

"Is everything alright Kai 'Noku?" I asked timidly and he seemed to snap. Jerking forward, he towered over me, his face inches from mine as he yelled.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT! THE ENTIRE BASE IS LOOKING FOR YOU AND NO ONE HERE DECIDED TO REPORT YOU BEING HERE THE _ENTIRE TIME_!" I flinched, looking down and away from him. I didn't realize that I had worried so many people, I had just been trying to get away from people who looked at me as little better than a prostitute.

"Sorry." I said lamely, glancing back up at him before looking away again. He was panting, rage in his eyes, and his hands were clenching in and out of fists. Suddenly reaching forward, he grabbed my arm.

"Come on you stupid female." He growled, yanking me forward and towards the exit. I followed without saying a word, gripping the paper pad as if it was the only thing in the world that would save me. Niplip looked as though he was going to step forward and stop him but I quickly shook my head at him, my eyes conveying that it would be fine… even if I didn't really believe it.

Dragging me through the air-lock and into the hallway, he ignored me except to rip the oxygen mask from my head and throw it into a corner. His hand was tight on my arm, the grip almost painful as he jerked me down the hallways. Finally, he pulled me in front of him and shoved me forward. Stumbling, I cried out before being caught by a pair of large, strong hands.

"Here's the female. She ignored the base-alert to sleep in the Unggoy training room." Kai growled, "I will be in my room." He turned, marching down the hall and leaving me in the hands of a very surprised Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadum. Quickly pulling myself up right, I took a step back and sighed.

"I didn't ignore the alert; there was so much noise that no one heard it." I muttered, gripping the pad to my chest. Sighing, Thel suddenly pulled me forward into a hug, growling in his natural language.

"I thought I'd lost you." Blushing I let him embrace me until he pulled back, addressing me in English. "I am glad you are alright." Nodding, I looked down at my feet.

"We have been alerted as to what might have happened before you entered the Unggoy quarters. Care to shed some more light on the subject?" Rtas asked and I blushed.

"I… nothing." I looked away and heard someone sigh.

"Ms. Nox, we do not take sexual harassment lightly here on base." Someone spoke and I glanced up at an older gentleman who was dressed in a high-ranking uniform.

"I-I…" Thel and Rtas stared at me, frowning in confusion and I quickly looked down again, clutching the pad of paper in front of me as though I could hide behind it.

"Ms. Nox, why are you not just telling us the truth? The Arbiter and I know what happened. You just need to confirm it." Rtas spoke and I bit my lip, glancing at the other man.

"You are not a fault Ms. Nox. I assure you, what you say will be held in confidence and you will be protected from any negative retaliation." Thel frowned in confusion, turning to him.

"Commander, shouldn't she be allowed to face her tormenters, to declare their crimes to the public?" The Commander looked up at him.

"Arbiter, in our culture, unfortunately, women are often attacked if they do so. Ms. Nox?" He turned to me and I looked down, feeling their stares once again on me.

"T-they cornered me… I was forced to use self-defense." I flinched as I heard Thel growl softly. The Commander sighed.

"Ms. Nox, I am Commander Blanchet. I assure you, your attackers will be tried and convicted of their attempts to harm you. We are currently also retrieving video surveillance to validate your claims. If you decide not to press charges, we will pick them up and convict them anyway." I nodded after he was done speaking.

"Thank you Commander… M-may I go to my room now?" I looked up at him and returned his soft smile with a weak one of my own.

"Of course Ms. Nox. I will be taking over the duty of making sure you are comfortable and safe from now on so if you ever need anything, this will patch you through straight to me." I blinked in surprise and bit my lip, hesitantly accepting the communicator he held out to me.

"T-thank you Commander…" He nodded and I turned, inclining my head to Rtas and Thel. "I apologize for not being able to meet with you on better terms today…"

"Don't apologize. There is tomorrow." Thel reached out, taking my hand and bringing it up, nuzzling it softly and making me blush slightly. He hesitantly pulled back releasing my hand as Rtas merely nodded back to me.

"Corporal, please escort Ms. Nox back to her rooms." Commander Blanchet ordered and the corporal beside him saluted smartly.

"This way ma'am." I followed him as he turned, starting down the hall. I didn't even try to pay attention to where we were as I silently followed him, sighing in relief and thanking him as we arrived at my rooms. Palming open my door, I made sure it locked behind me before letting out a shaky breath and rubbing my face, tossing the pad of paper to the desk carelessly. Crawling onto the bed, I curled up in the blanket, hiding my face against the pillow and letting the tears silently fall.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you guys have been doing good! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I hope you like this chapter! XD I'm hoping to post more consistently now but no promises since I have developed carpal tunnel in my primary hand (not fun). Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please leave a comment (it makes me have inspiration!) :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Evening light flooded over the green leaves and soft flowers as they shifted slightly in the breeze, the gentle perfume of their scent drifting through the garden. Shinoza Zaru breathed in deeply, enjoying the soothing scent and sounds of the deserted pavilion as he relaxed on one of the large rock benches that were scattered along the walkway. No one tended to come out to the gardens, always so busy or preferring to be inside rather than out and enjoying the scenery of the artistically laid out garden, making it the perfect place to go to be alone. He chuckled softly as he heard his bond mate approaching, reflecting on how he was never truly alone as recognition and warmth brushed through their bond.

_I thought you would be here._ Mikarru Zaru murmured through their bond, silently moving up and sitting beside his bond pair. Shinoza leaned over slightly, shoulder brushing against Mikarru's in greeting.

_You know me too well Mikarru._ Mikarru let out a rumbling chuckle as he reached out and gently touched one of the flowers, the only one that was still a bud.

_Too well Shinoza? Hardly, I know you just enough._ They smiled and shared in a moment of warmth and silence, watching the flowers move lightly in the wind. Mikarru sighed softly. _What do you think of the incident?_ He was referring to the search that had been ordered earlier that day and the rumors of where the potential had been and how Kai 'Noku had reacted. Shinoza shook his head and his spines tensed slightly.

_Kai 'Noku made the situation worse._ Mikarru purred soothingly, reaching over to gently rub the spines, making them relax again as Shinoza sighed. _I know I don't know everything about what happened, but I do know that Kai 'Noku's reaction could not have been helpful to how Stella Nox is taking it. I walked past her room today Mikarru…_ He looked over at him, worry seeping through their bond. _I could hear her crying._

_As did I brother._ They shifted so their shoulders were pressing together, comforting each other through their bond. To anyone outside their bond it would seem as though they were sitting in silence, just enjoying the scenery together though in truth they were sharing their worries, their fears, and their emotions with each other, coming up with a plan on what they should and could do.

* * *

Sitting in the large windowsill seat, knees brought up to my chest, I stared out at the setting sun, watching the two large forms sitting in the garden that extended beneath my window. Feeling calmer than before, I sipped the warm tea in my hands, the mug warming the air around me as the tea soothed my throat and emotions. A sigh rushed over my lips as I rested my head back against the wall behind me. I had spent most of the afternoon dwelling on the events of the morning, trying and failing to convince myself that it wasn't my fault. Every time I had come close, Kai 'Noku's angry face had flooded my memory and a wave of guilt had rushed over me. It had to have been my fault the men had chosen to pick on me… I was the one who wore that damned too-tight shirt and walked into a room full of sex-starved men. Quickly shaking my head again, I sipped at the tea. No, it was like Commander Blanchet had said… it was not my fault.

I looked out the window again, the sunlight warming my face as I watched curiously, momentarily able to block the guilt from my mind as below, the two forms of Shinoza Zaru and Mikarru Zaru stood and walked slowly through the garden. It never ceases to amaze me that such large, bulky being were able to move so quietly and gracefully. Sipping my tea, I wondered briefly what they would say to me, if they knew I was watching.

I froze slightly as Mikarru suddenly looked up at my window, meeting my gaze calmly. Smiling softly, I tried not to seem nervous as I waved at him shyly. He raised his hand and waved back as Shinoza turned as well to look up at me. I blinked in surprise when he gestured to me, clearly inviting me to come down and join them. Biting my lip, I hesitated before nodding, quickly leaving the window and grabbing some shoes and a jacket.

In truth, I had wanted to go down to the garden all day, but had been too nervous that I'd get in trouble for being down there alone to actually go. Yanking on the shoes, I slipped the pass over my head as I peeked out my door. Making sure the hall was empty, I quickly locked my room before heading down the hall to the door that led outside. Stepping out, I descended the stairs to the garden where the two Mgalekgolo were waiting for me.

"Good evening Ms. Nox." Mikarru rumbled and I smiled up at them.

"Good evening Mikarru Zaru Jari, good evening Shinoza Zaru Mirru." They nodded to me, obviously a little startled that I remembered their complete names, let alone recognized them.

"You may call us Mikarru and Shinoza if you'd prefer Ms. Nox. I must admit, I'm surprised you recognize and remember us." Shinoza rumbled, looking down at me.

"You may call me Stella if you'd prefer Shinoza, Mikarru. And why would I not recognize or remember you?" I tilted my head slightly, smiling warmly. Mikarru chuckled softly as Shinoza shifted.

"Not many humans take the time nor effort to remember and most get us confused anyway." Shinoza explained and I nodded.

"You two do look very similar but you are different entities… I think that you deserve just as much regard and consideration as the others." Shinoza rumbled softly in agreement and respect as Mikarru nodded.

"Thank you Stella. Would you like to join us for a walk through the garden?" I nodded and Mikarru gestured me forward. The three of us walked together, their two forms towering over me on either side like body guards as Mikarru pointed out different flowers and plants we passed. Shinoza was silent and walked with his hands clasped behind his back, smiling softly as he watched us, sometimes interjecting that he liked the scent of a certain flora over the others. I was thankful for the distraction Mikarru was offering me as we discussed the coloration and scent of different flowers and how certain plants had to be tended more attentively than the others around it as it wasn't native to this planet.

We were just rounding the bend and were approaching the stone bench I had watched them sitting at when Shinoza paused, looking down at me seriously. I met his gaze, a wave of nervousness flooding through me again as he quietly spoke.

"Do you wish to talk about what happened today Stella?" I tensed and looked down, my arms instinctively coming up to wrap around myself. Mikarru glared at Shinoza who ignored him, concentrating only on me. Did I want to talk about what had happened? Yes, I knew I wanted to talk… but could I talk to someone who would more than likely go and tell the others what he knew?

"Stella. You don't have to if you don't want to… But no matter what, we will not share what you say with anyone unless you ask us to." Mikarru gently touched my back and I looked up, slightly startled at the soothing touch as well as the promise.

"Y-you won't?" Shinoza nodded as they hunkered down to be closer to my height, letting me know that they were sincere. I looked down and sighed, leaning slightly against the hand on my back as I told them what had happened, struggling not to burst into tears again at the memory. By the time I was done, both of them were gently rubbing my back and Shinoza handed me a small cloth to use as a tissue.

"Stella, it was not your fault. Those men are not worth your guilt and Kai 'Noku overreacted. Besides, that Sangheili does not represent the feelings of anyone but himself and he did not know what had happened, only that you were missing." I nodded weakly, their words easing the guilt I felt as I smiled weakly at them.

"Thank you…" They purred deeply and I couldn't help but smile as they stood back up. Shinoza suddenly frowned, turning to face down the path as I nervously glanced around him. 4 other Mgalekgolo were approaching us calmly. I recognized two of them as Jarinu Nosa and Nariju Nosa, the other two from the dinner. They smiled and nodded to me whereas the other two stared at me coolly before turning to Shinoza.

"Stella, this is Marinu Tarka Nizo and Nizanu Tarka Maru, the third bond pair of our kind here on this base." I nodded to them respectfully and they in turn nodded to me, though Nizanu did so stiffly.

"Shinoza Zaru, we were hoping to confer with you and your bond pair about recent matters that we believe might change our perspective in this alliance." Nizanu's voice was less of a rumble than the others', making me believe he was younger than them, but it was his words that made me stiffen slightly. Mikarru also stiffened behind me, eyes narrowing as Marinu crossed his arms.

"I would like to make it clear that my bond partner and I have differing opinions on the matter." He stated softly and I froze as Nizanu glared at him. From what I knew, pair bonds rarely disagreed vocally about anything, even less often when anyone but another Mgalekgolo was present. The fact that they were disagreeing so clearly while I was present made me wonder just what they were disagreeing on.

"If you are willing to discuss this in front of Stella, I am more than willing to listen and try to help mediate your disagreement, otherwise this will have to wait until later." Shinoza stated softly and I blinked in surprise, looking up at him. He didn't look down at me though his hand did move to gently touch my back again, showing that he knew and remembered that I was there. After a moment of silence in which Marinu and Nizanu glared at each other, they nodded and turned back to Shinoza.

"If she doesn't mind listening, we would rather discuss it now." Marinu stated before Nizanu could say anything, making Nizanu growl softly and look away as Marinu looked down at me calmly. I met his gaze and bit the inside of my lip lightly before nodding.

"I have no qualms with listening." Marinu nodded before facing Shinoza again.

"Nizanu wishes for us to leave the alliance." I froze, eyes wide as the gravity of the discussion hung heavy on the air. For a moment no one spoke before Shinoza sighed softly and faced Nizanu.

"Why is that Nizanu?" Nizanu growled and crossed his arms.

"It is clear that humans are crude and vulgar creatures who do not deserve to be part of this alliance and will corrupt our own species with their disgusting ways." He stated simply and I stared in surprise, about to open my mouth and try to defend my species when Mikarru gently touched my back, stopping me. I looked up at him and he shook his head, silently telling me it was not my place to speak yet. I sighed and nodded reluctantly as the conversation continued.

"Is that so Nizanu? Care to enlighten us to the incident that has changed your mind on our place in this alliance? Up until now you were one of the most forward about your push for this alliance to succeed." Shinoza rumbled softly. Nizanu stiffened slightly.

"A group of the soldiers on base molested a female today and I have been informed that there would be backlash against the female if she raised public awareness of the incident." I stiffened and quickly looked away, arms coming up to cross tightly across my chest again as Mikarru stroked my back soothingly. "Along with that is the conversations among the male soldiers that are held where commanding officers can't hear them about the females on this base. Through a bit more research, it appears that the males in this species are all this way; disrespectful of the females." Shinoza shifted his attention to Marinu.

"And what do you think Marinu?" Marinu glanced at his bond pair before sighing.

"I think that, while the majority of the males might be as my bond pair has stated, I know a few of them to be better than that. I feel that this mentality is more of a cultural phenomenon than a species-wide habit and that, over a time of peace, the cultural mentality could change, given enough encouragement and direction. I think that leaving the alliance now would only harm the opportunity we have to help change this for the better." Nizanu crossed his arms and frowns.

"But can we really stand aside and watch as females are harmed by this 'mentality' as you call it?" Marinu sighed.

"Would we really be standing aside by staying in this alliance? Would we not be condemning them to stay in this mentality with no one to try to change it by leaving?"

"Is it our place to try to change it?" The bond pair glared at each other wearily, arms crossed and spines tense. Shinoza reached out, nudging his hands against their shoulders, gaining their attention again.

"Both of you bring up very important questions that we will have to face. But perhaps you are both still not seeing it from the human perspective of the female. Have you considered that the culture she lives in tells her that it was her fault for the assault?" They both froze, staring at him in shock.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Nizanu protested and Shinoza nodded.

"I know that, but in the human culture, the clothing she wore could be declared to be 'provocative' in that it was very tight to her skin and thus the blame would be placed on her for 'wanting' it to happen." Both Nizanu and Marinu were fuming.

"How can that be!?" Marinu demanded.

"A failure in communication and the legal system and possibly a sign of the male-dominated society. You forget, where our culture is led by females of our race and our wars by males, everything in human society is led by males." The frowned, Marinu sighing as he looked down, both of them obviously thinking hard about what they'd been told. Shinoza turned to me and I looked up at him, arms still crossed over my chest. "Am I wrong Stella?" The others looked over at me, as though remembering I was there only now.

"No…" I sighed and looked away. "You're right. Our society is male-centric to a fault, though some communities have moved away from such a society to a more balanced one. However, that is still the minority." Marinu tilted his head.

"So there is the ability for change though? You said there are balanced communities?" I nodded and smiled slightly.

"There is the ability, but while we're still is political turmoil and at risk of attack, it's not likely to change any time soon." Shinoza smiled at me before glancing back at Nizanu who was frowning slightly.

"Nizanu." The younger Mgalekgolo looked up at him. "Do you still think we should leave this alliance? We would, inevitably, be leaving humans to try to change on their own, but more than that, we would be creating more turmoil and unease and leaving our own culture open to attack from the Jiralhanae." Nizanu sighed and looked over at me again.

"I understand and, upon getting this new perspective, I believe we should stay in the alliance for now… if there isn't change in the future however, we should consider what is best for our own people." Shinoza nodded and I smiled softly at Nizanu.

"I am wondering," Marinu said softly, staring at me "just who the female was? Some say she was the potential but others are saying it was a random civilian." I quickly looked away, feeling tiny under their scruntity as Shinoza glanced at me. Nizanu stiffened slightly as he stared at me and I smiled wryly, figuring they might as well know.

"It was me… Don't go telling anyone please? I don't want the flood of accusations that are sure to come if certain people find out…" Nizanu stared at me before suddenly stepping forward and pulling me into a hug, making me squeak in surprise and blush.

"I am sorry I brought it up in front of you and I am sorry your culture doesn't appreciate females as it should." He rumbled and I awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"I-it's okay." He reluctantly released me, straightening up to tower over me again as I smiled shyly. "It's nice to know that someone cares though." Marinu stepped forward as well as Nizanu stepped aside, also pulling me into a gentle hug which I was somewhat prepared for this time. Once he stepped back as well, I stood there awkwardly. My family hadn't exactly been very big on touching or hugging so being hugged by the two Mgalekgolo, both of whom were at least 7 feet taller than me, put me out of my comfort zone. I smiled up at them though, hiding my discomfort as they purred.

"Know that we will always support and protect you Ms. Stella." I nodded and smiled softly, resting my hands on their extended ones.

"And I will cherish and appreciate our friendship. Thank you both."

* * *

Kai 'Noku scowled, arms crossed over his dark chest as his eyes blazed in the darkness. He was watching the events in the garden, hidden in the shadow of the curtain in his window. He knew that a hug was a serious sign of devotion and a promise to serve and protect those in the hug. He growled and turned away, kicking a piece of his armor away from him in frustration. Why the Mgalekgolo would be hugging a human, let alone that _pretender_ Stella… it was infuriating.

Walking over to his desk, he growled and glared at the paperwork there, a compilation of all the information he could find on Stella Nox. Sitting down, he began reading over everything, trying to find something, anything, that would reveal Stella to be a scammer who should be thrown back to the streets as soon as possible. He would show them all that she didn't deserve to be here.

* * *

**Sorry I've been gone so long... Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm hoping to post another chapter soon. *slinks back to the shadows***


	17. Chapter 17

Claws tapped slowly, dangerously on the seat's arm as dark eyes watched subordinates work, a slow smirk making its way across a dangerous, cruel face. A great scar ran down his face from just below his eye to the beginning of his neck, lending itself to making him feared by even his own crew. Standing, his hand tightened around the Gravity Hammer that marked him as Chieftain, a position no one dared to challenge. Stepping forward, he viewed the system they were entering, smirking as growled at one of his subordinates.

"Alert the other ships. Our attack will start as planned."

* * *

"We cannot just stand by and watch as they attack us!" General Hudson slammed to his feet, hands banging down on the table. "They've entered one of our systems and you know it will only be a matter of time before they attack!"

The others sitting around the war table watched the raging General, some of them nodding while others stared at him coolly. The Master Chief was seated beside the Arbiter and Fleet Commander Rtas 'Vadum across the table from General Hudson along with the other leaders of the races of the alliance. Commander Blanchet raised his head slightly from where he had been resting his chin on his hands.

"And where, exactly, do you think they'll be attacking? There are no big civilizations in that system, save Rio Denera. And they have more than enough military support to survive an attack from one ship." Hudson drew himself up, trying not to scowl.

"I have reason to believe they'll have more ships joining them sir." He leaned back down, hands resting on the table as he glared at the group to silence any muttering. "Look at what we know; the Brutes have been implementing the Flood in their attacks. They've been pulling maneuvers we didn't think they'd pull. In the last four attacks they've had one ship leading a frontal attack, drawing our attention, while another ship dropped the Flood behind our lines. What makes this different is that it's in a system we didn't expect." Master Chief frowned as he looked over the stats on the system. Something was nagging in the back of his mind but he just couldn't figure it out.

"What other planets are in this system General?" He asked quietly, gathering everyone's attention. Beside him, Thel frowned as Hudson stood straight again.

"Moving out from Sigma Alpha VIII, there's a small magma planet known as Fuego, a slightly larger but barren planet Desierto, Terra, Rio Denera, then the gas giants Graso, Fureta, and Orion Delta." There was some shifting as they stared at him in shock.

"Terra? You're sure?" Hudson frowned.

"Of course I'm sure Commander Harris." Harris stood, her face pale.

"If the Brutes have figured out that our food sources come from Terra, I fear we have a much bigger problem on our hands than we realized."

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, the next one will definitely be longer. Leave me a comment with a critique/suggestion/question/whatever maybe? I like to hear what people like/don't like about my stories... but hey, if you really want to I'd always love to hear your favorite ice cream flavor!**


	18. Chapter 18

The seemingly endless field of wheat rippled as a soft wind blew across it, making it look like a giant golden sea. The young man paused to look out into the wind, appreciating the cooling touch of air as he drove the large harvesting machine back to the storage yard, the trailer full of wheat bouncing behind it as he drove over a bump. Sigma Alpha VIII was beginning to set and the stars were starting to come out as he finally made it back to the base. The other farmers were already there, checking over their equipment and storing their harvests for the transport that would be coming in the morning.

As the air cooled in the growing night, the young man looked up at the stars, eyes searching before he grinned as he spotted it. What looked like an abnormally bright star glimmered in the sky but it was actually Terra's sister planet, Rio Denera, the one the system was named after. It wasn't the most populated planet in the universe, but it was the hub of the Rio Denera System, its small cities the host of the trading stations where Terra's crops would be sold for upgrades in machinery and money for the workers.

The man looked longingly at the nearby planet, not because it symbolized freedom and vacation, and definitely not because the night-life district that was active to please the workers of Terra. No, he looked longingly at it because it held his wife and their young daughter.

He turned away, looking forward to heading with the transport tomorrow for his two-week break with his family, not realizing that danger was lurking on the outskirts of the system. The Jiralhanae War Chieftain smirked as he surveyed the holographic display of the system, the Gravity Hammer strapped to his back. One of the lesser Chieftains, a dark-furred and dark-eyed brute who was missing one eye sneered, shifting as he rolled his shoulder to make the red and black armor shift from where it was binding him.

"You sure this is right place? Few defenses if this right place." He grumbled in their guttural language, shooting a reproachful glare at the War Chieftain. His response was being grabbed by the head, claws digging into his skull as the larger Jiralhanae roared at him.

"Fool! It is not guarded because they do not expect us to attack here! But it is here that we shall shatter them for good Mazarus." He shoved him away as he turned back to the hologram, glaring at the other Chieftains. "Any more questions."

"No Chieftain Garnus." He smirked and growled.

"Commence the attack."

* * *

_"__Sources have yet to confirm the reports that a Brute ship has arrived in the Rio Denera System, the system that holds the planet Terra, a planet that, by itself, produces more than half of the food used by the human alliance. Although the reports are not confirmed, many people have already started stocking up on food. Pandemonium is what you find if you look in any grocery store with many people even fighting over cans of preserved food. While the government urges everyone to stay calm, there is still no word on the validity of this rumor. This is-" _The voice was cut off as the TV was turned off with the click of a button. Biting my lip, I sighed, tossing the remote onto the end of the bed.

Drawing my knees up to my chest, I stared out the window at the night sky, praying I had been wrong about how smart the Jiralhanae were and that it was just a rumor. But even as I tried to tell myself I was wrong, I knew I wasn't. Knowing that sleep would be avoiding me, I sighed and got up, pulling on my shoes and a jacket. Slipping the key-card over my neck, I left my room and locked the door behind me.

Looking up and down the hall and not seeing anyone, I relaxed slightly and headed towards the mess hall, hoping no one would be there. After only making two wrong turns, I managed to find my way back to the mess hall. Slipping in, I noticed there were only a few small groups of people in there and that they seemed preoccupied. Sighing silently in relief, I relaxed and walked over to where the food was served, ordering a cup of tea, hoping it would serve to calm my nerves.

The door banged open and a group of humans came in, loudly complaining about the Brutes. "Damn Brutes, attacking Terra like that. Man, that's just wrong!"

"Pathetic if you ask me!"

"Stupid alien scum!" I stiffened, quickly grabbing my drink as I turned, noticing that the group of Sangheili that had been sitting nearby were watching the group of humans darkly. Biting my lip, I quietly sat down at an empty table, watching both groups warily as the humans continued complaining about the Brutes.

"I bet they're not so tough anyway." One of the men boasted which caused one of the Sangheili to shake his head and scoff something in his own language that made the others chuckle. The human glared at him. "Whatchu say split-face?" The four Sangheili froze, glaring at him as the other humans laughed.

"I said you are a fool to think that." The Sangheili replied, his voice rough and the words partially slurred, probably because he didn't speak English much. The other humans laughed as the human smirked.

"Oh yeah? What do you know anyway?" I set my drink down, frowning slightly as I eased to my feet, sensing this could go wrong really fast as the Sangheili glared at him.

"My father was killed by the Jiralhanae." He replied, growling as the others tensed. The human scoffed.

"Well your daddy wasn't very tough was he?" The fist moved faster than I could see and the next moment the human was on the ground, blood gushing from his broken nose while the Sangheili was on his feet and roaring down at him. The other humans and Sangheili were on their feet in an instant, ready for a fight.

"Calm down all of you!" I raced forward before I realized what I was doing, standing between them, all of them blinking at me in surprise before one of the humans yelled at me.

"Get lost girl." I glared at him before turning to the Sangheili.

"This is a huge misunderstanding and I'm sorry it happened." I turned to the man who was staggering up, hand to his nose to stop the bleeding. "Look, what you just said is basically the equivalent of calling your sister or mother a whore in the terms of insulting your family. Sangheili lineage and standing is highly based on what their fathers did and how honorably they died. Insulting someone's father is very rude and often starts a fight." I turned back to the Sangheili who was staring at me. "I apologize for the fact that your father was insulted. I am sure he was a very honorable warrior and that you bear his name with pride." I bowed slightly to them, noticing that the Sangheili were starting to relax a bit.

"It does appear that this was merely a misunderstanding based on cultural differences." He growled, fixing his gaze on the human behind me who nodded, looking a lot more ashamed than he had.

"Sorry man, if I had known what that meant…" The Sangheili nodded and rumbled softly.

"I am sure you've learned from your mistake." They both chuckled as the guy touched his nose, wincing slightly.

"Yeah. Good thing you were here to clear up that misunderstanding ma'am." He turned to me and I nodded slightly.

"I was just in the right place at the right time I guess…" I shrugged shyly before turning to go back to my tea, feeling awkward now that the tension was over. Sitting down, I sighed in relief when I saw the Sangheili and humans sitting together and talking and occasionally laughing. Sipping my tea, I relaxed, hoping that nothing else would happen tonight.

* * *

Commander Blanchet sat back from where he had been about to spring from his chair, chuckling softly to himself. He had been watching what was happening in the mess hall and had been prepared to leg it down there to break up the fight himself when Stella got involved. He had to admit to himself, the girl was braver and smarter than he originally thought.

Rubbing a hand through his short grey beard, he contemplating the live feed from the hall, watching as the previously-fighting group began talking and relaxing around each other, intermingling. Picking up his shot of scotch, he sipped at it, contemplating the fact that for the past six months he had been trying to get the humans and Sangheili to relax around each other and it only took the girl five minutes to get them to do what he had been about to deem impossible. Focusing on her small form sitting in the corner, her grinned to himself, wondering how they had gotten luck enough to find her.

"Cerebro?" A few seconds later, the AI Complex known as Cerebro appeared on the hologram projector, his holoform pushing glasses up its nose.

"Yes Commander?" Blanchet waved at the image of Stella and frowned at him.

"Where did you find this girl?" Cerebro blinked and straightened his fake suit.

"I used a set of carefully calculated data that would give us the best match for the Arbiter and for the political position the potential would be placed in from behavior to intelligence to political opinions and political connections. Stella Nox was almost a perfect fit and was by far the most qualified to take this position." Blanchet raised an eyebrow.

"_Almost_ a perfect fit? What wasn't perfect?"

"She was too short." Cerebro sniffed, frustrated still that he hadn't found a perfect match. Blanchet just laughed.

* * *

Kai 'Noku growled in frustration as he found nothing to help him. There was nothing that would reveal her to be a pretender, no marks on her driving record, no reports of misbehavior, not even a complaint from a neighbor. Stella Nox was, instead, considered by all who worked with her, to be exemplary and smart. Huffing in frustration, he shoved the papers aside and onto the floor.

He growled before pausing as he noticed a paper that had been on the bottom of the stack, one that had remained on his desk when he shoved the rest away. Frowning, he picked it up, turning it over and realizing it was a copy of a news article from a couple of years ago.

Leaning back in his chair, a dark grin grew on Kai 'Noku's face as he read over the news article. While Stella wasn't mentioned, her sister was which, based on the contents of the article, would be more than enough to either convince everyone Stella wasn't worthy of being the potential, or it would be enough to embarrass her into leaving. Smirking, he began finding every scrap of information he could about the fiasco described, wanting to leave no doubt in anyone's mind that Stella's sister—and thus in extension, Stella herself—was not the type of female they wanted their Arbiter to be in cohorts with.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... Family Issues + Finals + a Concussion + losing my story notes = no writing for me DX  
**

**I'm glad I managed to get this chapter done and I'm already working on the next one! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment? Maybe your favorite snack food this time? **


End file.
